


5 People (AI) Who Found Out and 1 Person Who Knew

by TJB084117



Series: Tony, the Living God (Set) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Mummy (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, BAMF John Watson, Bit humor, Character tags won't be updated since spoilers, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, God!Tony, Light Angst, M/M, Protectiveness, Surprise Ending, tony's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJB084117/pseuds/TJB084117
Summary: Basically, people's reactions to Tony's new additional power and how much they still love him. As creator, best friend, brother, boss, godson and son.Family and fluff ensued.





	1. JARVIS

**Author's Note:**

> I like this crossover and thx to the encouragement, I'm making a short series of this work. ^~^

JARVIS’ main protocol was to protect sir. He was the primary caretaker of one of the most brilliant man in the world and the computer was very proud of it. The man single handedly brought SI to its golden age. He created his first AI when he was a teenager.

Sir has a very good heart and he always thought about other people’s feelings and health above his own. That’s why he has the best dental care insurance and many health insurances for people who worked for him.

Unfortunately, people used him almost all the time. His great mind, his wealth, his fame, and most of all his kindness. Sir became guarded and only let a few selected people inside. And even one of those people had a misguided attention towards sir.

Obadiah Stane, JARVIS thought disdainfully.

For a long time, the AI had suspected that he has surpassed the Turing test. It was also proven by sir and he even let JARVIS questioned him about certain feelings he felt. Mostly he felt protective, fondness and constant worry towards sir.

And then, Afghanistan happened.

It was a troublesome event. Horrible, _horrible_ event.

In the event of sir being unavailable, he had a protocol to shut down himself, but sir had trusted him to work a way around that protocol if he deemed it right to do so. Sir believed him not to turn into a sky net program. Sir loved the series of movies and always mocked how stupid the human were when they tried to create an AI.

JARVIS always thought that it wasn’t those human’s fault they weren’t as brilliant as sir. And when he told sir that, sir’s face turned a bit red and he grinned widely at one of his camera. “You’re the best, buddy. The best.”

Those three months were the most horrifying time JARVIS had to endure while he searched through the satellites, trying to find the whereabouts of sir.

JARVIS never felt so powerless since the time of his creation. He found out he wasn’t fond of this feeling. What’s his purpose if not to serve sir?

In the end, sir Rhodey found sir and brought him home. The first thing JARVIS did was to send the man three bottles of his favorite alcoholic beverage from sir’s private collection. The AI thought, he would handle sir’s fury when he knew about it.

But, instead of being scorned for doing something without his permission, sir just smiled brightly at his camera, “I’m so proud of you, J. You loosened up a bit. I’m a proud Daddy.” At that last sentence, sir put his hand on his chest and pretended to wipe an invisible tear out of his eye. Now, JARVIS knew the meaning behind getting a pat on one’s back.

Sir was always unpredictable. It frustrated him at times, but this trait of sir also challenged him to do better at predicting sir’s next moves. And sometime, he felt a certain warmth in his core of data at sir’s compliments.

After Afghanistan, sir changed. He was still his old self, working hard in the workshop and drinking. Sir still talked to the few genuine people he liked and he even started a new interesting yet slightly reckless project. The body armor made the AI wanted to just shut all of the exits to the mansion and kept sir from going out to fight all those terrorist after sir’s ‘first mission’.

Sir also stopped having numerous nights with different bed partner every night. According to some website he searched, it was normal for some people who just experienced a traumatic events not to want to have intimate contacts.

Certain things changed and some stayed the same but what worried the AI the most was he suspected that sir didn’t just bring home a traumatic experience when he came back.

As an unofficial butler to sir, he always looked after sir’s health condition, physically and mentally. Thus, it wasn’t hard for him to notice that:

a. **Sir didn’t seem to need any sustenance**  
Before he went missing, sir always had an appetite to eat anything he could reach within his hand’s distance when he had interesting projects to complete and no time to eat appropriate meals. That’s why JARVIS always ordered some dry fruits and other healthy bagged snacks. But the moment he started Mark II, he hadn’t had a bite for 24 hours before the AI questioned him about it.

b. **Sir didn’t need rest**  
Rest was the least things sir like to do when he was passionate on finishing something. He could go without sleep up until 4 days in a row with the help of coffee. Exhaustion pasted on his face when he finally slept. So when sir reached the 7days mark, JARVIS started motherhenning sir. When his creator started to rest on his couch, the AI observed sir’s face and scanned him. The computer was left confused when he found nothing wrong with sir physically even after a week with no rest.

c. **Sir didn’t have any marks and physical signs of being tortured, excluding the arc reactor inside his chest**  
Sir was showing signs of being tortured when he slept. Once again he felt powerless as his creator started begging in his sleep. His heart rate indicated panic and fear and many indication that ones was suffering PTSD. It was an odd thing to JARVIS that he didn’t catch a single picture of marks on sir’s body or his files when he came back from Afghanistan.

All of those things were confusing to JARVIS, but it was not as shocking and as surprising as the moment he found out that Sir without a doubt had turned into something different. Something not _human_.

With all those compiling evidence, what made JARVIS certain about sir’s not human status was the file he found in, curiously one Dr. Henry Jekyl who was residing in England. That’s how he found out that sir was in Oxford before sir Rhodey found him in Afghanistan. And that was a question JARVIS was not going to touch before he got to the bottom of things.

In Dr. jekyl’s file, he discovered about sir’s temporary death and a certain dead princess called Ahmanet. There was little details typed under it and JARVIS searched. Searched and searched and he found the connection at last.

There was a file about the mummified princess history. In conclusion, the Princess needed to sacrifice a human male to be the vessel of the Egypt God of Violence and Destruction, Seth.

At first, the AI passed the file and moved on to search for more files. That was until sir had his panic attack accidentally created a sand storm inside the workshop. Until today, JARVIS still wondered about the source of those sands.

At that time, JARVIS did try to wake sir from his nightmare, but he was panicking as well. It was an uncharted territory to the AI. Fortunately, DUM-E was the only one who was brave enough to confront sir and woke him up with a spray from the extinguisher while the other bots hid in their stations and JARVIS panicking.

So, now JARVIS needed to buy the old AI an extinguisher in purple color that it always wanted as a thank you.

Without further ado, sir confessed to JARVIS about the three days that happened to him after he escaped from Ten Rings. How he stumbled upon a hidden tomb and got himself accidentally cursed. How he saved the world from the evil by suicide and embracing the so called evil itself. How he went back from England to Afghanistan to be found by sir Rhodey and tried to pretend that he was still the old sir everybody knew. He told JARVIS that he was a _monster_.

But, JARVIS’ only respond was. “No sir. You are as you’ve always been, the best, kindest, most intelligent man I’ve known.”

“No, J. I’m not…”

“You sacrificed yourself to protect the human kind. And I am happy you confided in me. I truly am, sir.” The AI encouraged his creator fondly. “I’m also happy, you come back to us in one piece sir. Maybe more doesn’t always mean better, but I believe you can turn your ‘more’ into something greater if not better.”

And then, sir did something he had never done since JARVIS came online. Sir cried. Things started flying and stopped when sir looked back up at his camera, face wet with tears and lips trembling trying to create a smile. “J, you’re the best.”

“I know, sir.” JARVIS confirmed. “After all, I was created by the best.”

“Oh, you flatter Daddy too much, J.” Sir wiped his face with a hand, grinning his typical grin. “Who teach you that?”

“Again, sir. I learn from the _best_.” The AI answered drily.

Sir laughed and laughed and JARVIS couldn’t be happier to hear that first ring of laughter coming out of his creator and knowing that he was the cause of it.

***


	2. Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration comes and goes. Hope you enjoy this

Virginia Potts or better known to others as Pepper Potts, thanks to her Boss’ whimsical nickname, has always thrived on her efficiency in handling her CEO’s schedule and delivered her so-called Boss to what he dubbed as ‘bunch of bloodsucking old deuce bags’ meetings.

Unofficially, she met Tony Stark almost thirteen years ago when she passed him on the way to the company’s elevator. He flirted with her on the way and Pepper knew for sure that she was one of tens of red-head he flirted with, and that Tony Stark would forget about her in just a second.

She would never dare to dream of getting to know the eccentric playboy billionaire up close. Never even interested in any way to get to know the man. Well, that was until she found a miscalculation in the monthly financial expense report.

To think that her head of department was trying to embezzle the company’s money just made something in Virginia wanted to snap in anger. It wasn’t his money, for goodness sake. It was the money used for important meaningful expenses and shouldn’t be in the pockets of some sleazy old man. The red-headed woman couldn’t even possibly knew how higher up the corruption was and she didn’t want to risk it.

Long story short, she took the initiative and went directly to the biggest head of the company, the owner itself, Tony Stark. But, meeting the most important person in the whole company wasn’t easy. So, she barged into the man’s office to notify him about the error in numbers and proofs of the embezzlement. Of course it was simple determination in her part as well as a courtesy of a can of pepper spray that let her passed two of his security personals in front of his office.

Either her fierce determination or her pepper spray action had pulled Tony Stark’s interest to hire her as his PA, she would never find out, but the latter answer seemed possible. At first, she wasn’t really excited about the sudden promotion.

It wasn’t exactly a secret that Tony couldn’t time managed himself and he had about 5 assistants since the beginning of the year and it’s only summer now. They were all quitting because of Tony’s lack of professionalism and reluctance in following the schedules. It’s like the man’s aim was to make his assistant’s life a living hell. The pressure of the job got to a couple of them, the other two were simply couldn’t handle Tony being Tony and the last one went to her psychiatrist’s appointment and just never came back.

She would be the 6th assistant if she accepted the offer. The pay would be nicer and well, she could finally rent her own apartment and stopped living in that tiny apartment. Pepper (yeah, even she herself had got used to the nickname) like to schedule things and it would be good for her to plunge herself into the business world ahead of her schedule (Pepper’s dream was to be one of the most successful leading woman in the business world). Moreover, she did also love a challenge.

And twelve years later, she could proudly say that she had a good challenging career that helped her be known not just as Tony Stark’s PA but also the person you go through if you wanted the billionaire to be interested in your proposals. She might not be in the cover of the business magazines or economic sections of the newspapers or headline news, but most people in the business knew her.

And for all those years, it was still amazing to think that Tony Stark (as annoying as he was) had become Pepper’s closest friend. She was a bit ashamed to admit that she didn’t have many friends outside of work and Tony was the person she had communication with almost everyday, thus the friendship and light flirting/bantering between them.

What’s between them was strictly friendship. Pepper adored her Boss’ corkiness and fond of his random act of kindness (like suddenly donating thousands of dollars to a beggar on the street or donating tens of computers to less facilitated schools), but his lifestyle and fame didn’t really endear him to her as a romantic candidate. She was content to be his friend.

Pepper loved Tony as a friend and that’s why she was frantic to hear the news of his MIA. And then 3months later, she was beyond joy when Rhodey, Tony’s best friend found him.

Finally, she would get her friend back. Maybe not whole, because traumatic experience and heart surgery in less conducive place, but at least Tony came back. The PA promised herself to help Tony as best as she could to get through this.

After all, she was the best at her job. She knew Tony well enough to get him back on his horse. Pepper believed she could do it. The assistant was counting of her twelve years of knowledge surrounding her boss/friend.

On the other hand, nothing could prepare her for what she saw when she walked downstairs towards Tony’s workshop in Malibu Mansion. It was almost a month and a half since Tony came back home.

The engineer was squatting in his workshop wearing some sort of metallic body armor in red and gold color. The lack of helmet, helped Pepper recognized Tony’s usual messy black hair. Around him, there were these black crows, about a couple of dozens of them. Where did they even come from?

Although, the weirdest part wasn’t even about the armor, because Pepper had walked on Tony wearing weirder things than that, or the big black birds in the workshop. Even in her wildest dream, she never thought of Tony as one of those people who liked to talk to their pets or cooed at them.

And the billionaire was doing it to those birds and in turns, they cawed their replies as if they understood him. It was peculiar the way he talked to them.

He was talking to them calmly and gently, which was strange since Pepper never even heard Tony talking in those tones before, to anyone even Rhodey. And as she got closer to the glass door of the workshop, she noticed her friend wasn’t even talking to his new found pets in English. He was talking in a peculiar unfamiliar language. Pepper was guessing it was probably an African language.

The inventor’s voice was rather melodious as he kept speaking and Pepper couldn’t help but be intrigued and enchanted by his voice. She didn’t even notice she was already punching the password to the room and entered it, until Tony turned to look her over his shoulder. Tony’s usual brown eyes were split into two and his face was devoid of expression.

She couldn’t help but gasped in shock, and immediately put a hand to cover her opened mouth. The second she reacted in that way, the workshop turned eery and quiet. Pepper felt a sudden chill creeping towards her and it was rather uncomfortable.

The only thing stopping her from walking out of there (yes, she’s freaking out, but she would walk fast and run with the dignity of a lady) was Tony, even if he was the reason why she felt a sense of dread at the moment.

_This is Tony, God damnit. This is your boss and best friend. He is still your Tony. Get yourself together, Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts._

Stroking her pencil skirt to tidy up the invisible wrinkle, Pepper cleared her throat and looked down at the genius with a solemn look. “Tony, do you have something you want to tell me?”

They were locking gaze for a minute or so before he turned back to the birds, conversing in that beautiful foreign language. It was quite disturbing when all those beady black eyes were simultaneously aimed at her.

_Creepy…._

Then they all flew away towards the entrance of Tony’s secret driveway. She felt a bit at ease. It’s not like she’s ornithophobia or anything, but those birds reminded her so much of scary dark things and death.

The PA turned her attention back towards Tony, who had already stood up. With the extensive looking armor, Tony seemed taller. It wmade her had to jut her chin up to look at him.

  
Years she’ve known the billionaire and always she admired his confident arrogant attitude. He was arrogant because he could always delivered his vision. Even when people said it was impossible, Anthony Edward Stark always made it possible.

But now, the most self-assured man he knew was jittery. Tony would only be agitated when it involved feelings or his past and family.

“Well, Pep.” He was casting down his eyes, dare not to look Pepper in the eye. “I… I didn’t exactly come back as my old self.”

“Of course not, Mr. stark.” She replied dryly. “I _didn’t_ notice your lack of social life or the night light in your chest.”

The lack of comeback from Tony was starting to make Pepper nervous. She tiptoed to put her hand on Tony’s chin, forcing him to look at her.

“Tony.” She gave him a small smile. “Whatever it is, it’s okay. I can handle it.”

“I don’t want to scare you, Pep.” He blinked once and his eyes retuned to their normal states. Huh.

“To be honest Tony, I am scared and confused right now.” Pepper stroked his cheek slowly followed by Tony’s flinching at her words. “But, you’re my friend. I’m here for you. I’m not going anywhere.”

The billionaire’s eyes were rather blurring, but Pepper thought maybe it was just her imagination.

Tony sighed deeply. “I’m dangerous, Pep. I have all these weird crazy new powers and I don’t think I can control it well.”

She still didn’t understand what he’s saying, but Pepper never see Tony looked so defeated before. It was disturbing.

“I’ve known you for twelve years, mr. Stark.” Pepper was determined to bring back Tony’s fighting spirit. “You are the most intelligent man in our generation. You did and create something so innovative, nobody can compete with you. There is no problem you can’t solve, Tony. Use your mind. It’s your best asset.”

The innuendo didn’t lose on Pepper and that’s what she was aiming for when Tony smirked waggling his eyebrows a bit. “Well, that’s not the only asset I’m most proud of, ms. Potts. I could just show…”

With a bit push of her heels, she smacked Tony on the back of his head.

“That’s not the way you treat your poor traumatic boss.”

 _Oh, yes. It’s still the same Tony, alright._ She was glad that her old friend was still in there.

Pepper would let him tell her the whole story and whatever it was that’s making Tony doubtful and scared about himself, Pepper promised to be with him every step of the way and supported him. After all, she cared about his big man-child CEO. He would be lost without her.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for the kudos


	3. Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning little angst, but everybody is fine in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it

Massachusetts Institute of Technology

It wasn’t exactly easy for James to get into the top leading school in science and Tech, but he succeeded anyway and his momma jumped in joy when he got accepted. His aim was to graduate with top scores and joined the Air Force. Social life could wait.

Then, the Stark heir showed up.

Everybody at the university knew who he was. Anthony Edward Stark was hailed as the teenage genius who got into MIT by the age of 14. He entered the school at the same time as James, but 3 years younger than him. James heard about him, but he didn’t care much about it. He has his own study to manage and accomplish.

The teen adult minded his own business and just continued with his life. It wasn’t until a year later when he met the infamous teen in person. At the time, he and his friends had just finished their exams. They kept on selling him rumors about how hip the party was going to be. Fortunately, he needed to loosen up and relax for a bit.

The party was indeed big and the pool was something. With a relieved sigh, he let himself enjoyed the famous college life and party for the first time since he arrived at MIT. So far, he’s been having the time of his life. Laughing, drinking beer and playing some billiards. It was nice.

“Scotch? I wanna dink som’ more…”

Looking back, he should have known better that the little genius would be there. Where there were parties, there’s no doubt that Tony Stark would be there. The young man looked so wasted, James cringed at the thought of the hangover he would have in the morning.

Fortunately, Rhodey was there to save the intoxicated teen from being molested by college girls. The teenager wasn’t so thankful in the morning at what he did by bringing him home instead of leaving him at the party. The little shit!

That was the beginning of Stark noticing him. Sure they have some classes together, but James never try to get to know him and Stark just had too many girls surrounding him or professors to discuss things with him, to notice a fellow student, intelligent but not quite in the genius league.

That morning when he woke up asking ‘bout James’ name and called him Rhodey, instead of his birth name, was the first revelation. It was what got him into the genius’ radar or put his name on Stark’s map of ‘People to Watch’ list. A map of people he need to pester and bother, which was a very short list since James knew for sure that his name was the only one secretly written on it during their university time.

Before long, they became passing acquaintances, next friends, later roommates. Annoyance became fondness. James turned to Rhodey, even he was calling himself Rhodey (The kid was contagious, okay). Stark turned into Tony to ‘where is that shit-eating grin unrelated brother of yours?’

Now in his 40’s, Rhodey still thought of Tony as the little brother he never dreamed of to have but couldn’t imagine never had. To him, he’s still the little bastard who kept hounding him in 3 fucking AM to talk about engineering and his invention. The little genius who liked to snuggle around him when it was rainy day or when he was feeling insecure and shitty. The kid who still look surprised when momma Rhodes hugged the life out of him and smiled shyly when she fed him and cared for him at Thanksgiving. The little man who cried on his shoulder when his mom and his butler/father he hoped Howard could have been to Tony, died only two months apart. The little imp who loved to play pranks on him and always tried to spend his time with his best friend whenever Rhodey was on leave from Air Force.

People always thought he got his prestigious job as the military liasion to Stark Industry because he was best friend with the billionaire. It wasn’t exactly true because Rhodey tried to be discreet when it came to his connection to Tony. The military didn’t even know that he was the billionaire’s oldest friend when they appointed him as their liaison to the weapon’s manufacturer. His hard work, achievements and discipline were what landed him this job. The fact that he was an MIT graduate was a plus for the military, though.

As a friend and a military representative, Rhodey had to find a balance between personal and professional. With time, he found a way to separate the two. And it all blown out in his face when Tony was MIA.

His little man… his brother was missing. Frantic and worried Rhodey searched for his friend. He even argued and almost defied his superior’s orders to pull all military resources back.

 _Three months_.

Three fucking exhausted long months.

And finally, he found his brother.

Of course his friend wouldn’t be the same. But the lack of scars and fatigue were strange. The shining thingy on his chest was even weirder. And in the end, he was pissed at Tony for shutting down the weapons’ division.

It wasn’t his best moment and he should have known better than to be angry at Tony who just had a traumatic three months of being kidnapped and what else happened to him there (he refused to talk about it). In his defense, he was caught of guard and it was kind of his job on the line.

But Tony was family. _Always_.

They may fight, squabbled or argued but in the end it didn’t take long for them to bury the hatch. If one of them was in danger, the other wouldn’t just stay quiet. And Pepper just called him about Obadiah’s role behind Tony’s kidnapping.

 _That treacherous bastard!_ He knew he didn’t like that old man for a reason. He always seemed like a two-faced person.

After Pepper’s phone call, Rhodey planned to accompany and protect his brother in the mansion in case Obadiah planned to stop by to harm Tony after they found out he’s dealing under the table. Rhodey wouldn’t let the man finish what he started with Tony. One account of attempting of murder was enough.

When he arrived at the mansion, Tony was lounging on his couch. They talked for a bit before Rhodey went to the kitchen to grab a couple of beer from the fridge. And surprise, surprise. He came back to find Tony rigid, pale and unmoving with the old fucker leaning behind him, mocking Tony.

“Stay the fuck away from Tony, you…”

But before he could finish his sentence, he heard a loud bang followed by a blooming pain on his chest. The shock must have been registered on his face since the last thing he saw was Obie smiling with a gun on his hand and the wide-eyed look upon Tony’s face as his back hit the floor.

The pain and impact on the hard surface knocked him out. Suddenly, the pain drifted away and he felt light, as if he was floating on air without anything holding him around. Maybe he… died?

_Rhodey…_

_Don’t go…_

_Rhodey…_

That voice sounded familiar. Rhodey followed the source of the voice, flying in the white space. He was getting closer to the source of the voice. The Air Force officer saw a man floating in the air. It took him a second to recognize his brother.

“Tony?” By now, Rhodey had digested the fact that he’s not in Kansas anymore. And the fact that Tony was here, in maybe ‘Heaven’ hardened his expression. Fury travelled onto his face. “Did that bastard kill you too? I’m going to haunt that son of a bitch!”

His friend grabbed his shoulder tightly, helping Rhodey to focus solely on him. His hold on his shoulder was solid and warm, huh. And finally he noticed the worried look on the billionaire’s face including his eyes.

“Tony? What happen with your eyes?”

For a split second, his best friend looked frightened but he immediately composed himself. “Rhodey, platypus, listen. I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?”

“Of course, I do. You’re Tony.” He answered sincerely, cocking an eyebrow at Tony as if saying ‘duh’.

“Follow me. I’ll guide you out of here.” Then he looked somewhere behind him and whispered quietly. “I just hope you still trust me in the real world.”

Tony must have thought he didn’t hear that last sentence but Rhodey did. The MIT alumni held both of Tony’s shoulders to grab his attention. He looked deep into Tony’s strange eyes. “I will always trust you, Tony. Never doubt that. You’re family.”

The frightened look haunted his face yet again and this time it lingered. Rhodey hated to see it on his best friend’s face.

“I know Tony.” Rhodey told him with a gentle smile. “ You've changed. Whatever it was that happened to you in Afghanistan, I thought you would tell me when you’re ready. And now this…” He waved his hands around the weird plain white space around them,” Might be the best time to start.”

“I don’t think this is the best place to…” Tony looked conflicted. “This is the in-between space.”

The look on his face must have looked confused, because Tony continued his explanation. “It’s the last stop or bridge between the living world and the afterlife. I know this because… “ Tony looked at Rhodey with his eerily split eyes. “I’m cursed. Back in Afghanistan. I have the God of Destruction in me.”

“… What?”

“I’m the embodiment of evil on Earth, honey bear.” Tony put the back of his hand to cover his eyes and laughed with a broken voice. “I don’t want to be like this, but… The situation sucked like being kicked in the nuts, Rhodey. I was pushed into a corner and there was no way out. I need to… I’m a _freak_.”

Rhodey didn’t know what to do, but he let his instinct guide him. He embraced the engineer, tightly. He put his hand on Tony head, rested it on his chest. Rhodey stroked his hair, mumbling comforting words at him. “… Not a freak. Never a freak. You’re Tony. My brother. The little impish genius. You’re kind and generous. You’re Tony Stark, the billionaire playboy with a golden heart.”

“No… ‘M not..” He sobbed onto Rhodey’s chest. “ ‘m wrong… Evil…”

He shushed him softly. “No, you’re not. You’re still the same old Tony with guilt as big as an elephant. The first thing you did was shutting down the weapon’s division, tell me if that’s what an evil person will do after they see their guns used on innocent people.”

Sighing, he started rubbing Tony’s back gently up and down. “Nothing has really change, Tones. Maybe you’re different in a supernatural way and the whole weird eyes… By the way you need to tell the complete story to me after we get out of this weird as fuck place.”

The raspy low laugh he got, let him knew that he succeeded in easing Tony’s tension.

“But, I know my brother when I see him.” He let Tony go, preferred to hold his face in his hands to have this conversation face to face. “And you’re still that man.”

He could get the rest of the story later, he thought. Tony might have a curse or something and holy fucking power tobring destruction and death to people or shit like that, but for whatever’s worth, the man was still his little kid brother. Nothing would change his love for the little genius. _Nothing_.

And if Tony was indeed as powerful as he thought he was, Rhodey hope he did horrible miserable things to Obadiah. After what he did to Tony (twice attempts at murder and in extension, Rhodey’s), it’ll be a shame if he kicked the bucket too soon. He hoped Tony planned to make the old bastard _suffer_.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sleepy when i finish writing and editting this chap. So if there's any misspelling, pls tell me. 
> 
> And kudos if you like it!


	4. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! This is the longest chap so far.  
> It was 1 k, then almost 2k and finally when I finished, it was 3,3k. 
> 
> Crap.
> 
> Oh yeah. Finally John is here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Harold’s dream was to become a boxer champion, but apparently sometimes your dream wasn’t the right career for you. He was a good boxer, but sadly not a great one. The boxer didn’t want to give up on his dream but he was being realistic because apparently there were a lot of talented people beside himself out there in the city.

After a series of losing fights, Harold decided to become a boxing trainer or find any job that has something to do with his talents.

So, after a series of interviews and rejections, Hogan decided to go home and choose the long road. Maybe a nice walk could bring his optimism back. He was closing on on his studio apartment when he heard a scuffle on one of the alleyway.

Without thinking too long, he walked into the alley and long story short, he saved a man from being mugged, which turned out to be the infamous billionaire Anthony Edward Stark.

Everybody in the whole world knew and heard about the genius rich man. There was always news about his playboy lifestyle or achievements in every magazine. Harold has seen many headline news about the man, from the trashiest tabloids to the Time magazine.

That night, when he decided to take the long way home, he never expected to get an offer of a well-paying job as a chauffeur and bodyguard. It was just beyond his imagination that he would get a job offer from one Tony Stark.

Saying his job was easy was an understatement. His job required to travel with the billionaire as he did inspection or business deals or science conventions inside and outside of the country. His hours were also irregular at best since the genius loved to party. He’s basically didn’t have a social life since his job demanded his attention and time.

This job is tiring, but he liked it. He got a chance to travel the world, free of charge using the boss’ private jet. The complimentary champagne was amazing as well.

There were also days when mister Stark got one of his light bulb moments. When that happened, Harold or better known as Happy now to everyone and even himself (courtesy of mister Stark), got a few down time. His boss would stay in the Malibu mansion, cooped up talking to his AI and inventing these crazy techs or robots or weapons.

Happy had his own apartment in the city of dreams. It has a great view and nice space. With his salary and saving, Happy could buy a big house in a suburb and maybe retire to find a girl and settle down. On the other hand, he loved his job and he liked Tony.

To him, the billionaire wasn’t just his employer. Tony was his savior as much as Happy was his in the past. The big man couldn’t even imagined what his life would be liked if he didn’t meet the inventor.

The bodyguard knew he wasn’t exactly qualified or suitable to protect this rich man. There were so many other people who could protect his boss better than him. But, there’s one quality he had that nobody had.

Since he was a kid, Happy has always been some sort of a protector and guardian. When he liked someone, he would protect that person to the best of his ability and he was loyal to his core. His mom always joked about him being a mama bear and his ‘people’ as his cubs.

Over the years, he learnt one very important thing about Tony Stark that he could never learn from reading from tabloid, magazine and online articles.

Tony Stark was a good man. Reporters just tended to cover stories about his wrong life choices instead of the fact that he was a philanthropist or he created science scholarships for kids in third world countries or that he actively campaigned about firearms’ control and permits (yeah, the irony wasn’t lost on Tony when Happy asked him ‘bout it), and many more good deeds.

That’s why, Tony was his ‘cub’. Most people misunderstood him and he wouldn’t say that it was all of the media’s fault for spicing the rumors up over the years, because mostly Tony wasn’t ashamed to let everybody know that ‘this is who I am, deal with it, bitch’ attitude.

That was one of the things, he liked about Tony. He wasn’t some hypocritical goody two shoes rich people. The billionaire wasn’t afraid to show the world his true self, whether they were his good side or bad side. He’s ‘real’.

So real, Happy couldn’t believe how brilliant the genius was. Happy loved watching the engineer worked. It’s liked looking at a magician working his magic. Tony would be mad as hell if he knew Happy had compared him to the equivalent of Merlin, even if it was a compliment.

_There’s no such things as magic. Magic’s just science we don’t understand yet._

The only time he didn’t get to accompany Tony was to Afghanistan and ‘till this day, that was his greatest regret. Happy was nervous and worried for Tony, but he got no power or money or smartness to find his employer. So the chauffeur did the only he could do and that nobody else could probably do at this moment.

He went to visit Margaret Elizabeth Carter, a.k.a Peggy Carter. She was an old lady who suffered dementia and lived in a retirement home in DC. Tony didn’t advertise about his relation so much towards the lady whom knew and worked closely with the famous Captain America and his own father during the war.

Happy didn’t know about the details of their relationship. Maybe she was his godmother or his unofficial aunt or just his parents’ old friend. But, it was crystal clear that the billionaire loved and respected her. He learnt that his boss disliked his father and didn’t enjoy being compared to him, but he let old miss Peggy to call him ‘Howard’ when he visited her on her bad days. On her good days, Tony talked with her about his life and asked for her advices.

She always loved Tony’s monthly visit even if most times, she wouldn’t remembered those visits. Miss Peggy was a wonderful strong keen lady. She knew about Happy even though he always waited on Tony outside the room when he visited.

There were a couple of times when she insisted on Happy joining them in the room. They would have the best tea and little sandwiches while she embarrassed Tony with his childhood stories. Sometimes, he brought Rhodey or Pepper to visit her but most times, Tony liked to keep miss Peggy to himself.

As someone who was important to Tony, Happy thought that she has the right to know about him being missing. With that in mind, Happy flew to DC to inform the old lady and hoped that she remembered him from those few visits.

Thank God, two of those visits in three months, she was having her ‘good day’. She was thankful that Happy thought about her. Together they prayed for Tony’s safety.

And then Tony came home. He wasn’t fine, but Happy was just ‘happy’ his boss was back.

It wasn’t long after the genius got home that Happy drove him to DC. He waved it off when Tony showed him his gratitude. “Hey, she’s family. She deserved to know. And I didn’t mind her company. She’s a badass lady.”

“Yes, she is,” Tony patted Happy on his arm awkwardly. “Thank you, Hap.”

***

A couple of months later after Tony’s amazing return, the world found out about Obadiah’s sudden passing, years of corruption, and his role behind Tony’s kidnapping.

The next morning, Pepper immediately arranged a press conference. Tony delivered the speech with confident, but everybody with eyes could see the crack behind Tony Stark’s mask. The billionaire was clearly still in shock from the betrayal.

Happy still couldn’t believe it. That fucker had the gall to try and kill his boss. Happy wished he wasn’t dead, so he could give him a right hook and more for what he’d made Tony go through. _Bastard!_

A week had passed, and it was time for mister Stark’s monthly visit to DC. Maybe it would cheer Tony up to see Peggy. On his way to pick Tony up from the mansion, Happy prayed for Peggy to have one of her good day. It would suck if Tony had to be Howard this month.

Sometimes Pepper or Rhodey tagged along to see miss Peggy, but most of the times this trip only involved Happy accompanying Tony with the Stark jet. So he didn’t actually anticipated a stranger on this trip with them.

The stranger was a British man, shorter than Tony. He has dark blond hair, blue eyes and possibly a year or two years older than the engineer. He introduced himself as Dr. John Watson. Before he could interrogate the doctor, Tony ushered them both to the car.

It was a quiet ride except for the tap-tap sound of Tony’s tapping his finger on his chest, where the arc reactor resided. From the rear view mirror, he saw the billionaire was looking out of the window with his right hand on the car’s door and chin resting on the back of his hand. His jaw looked stiff and lips pressed together. Probably nervous about meeting miss Carter.

_Please, oh please let the old lady has one of her good days._

He was distracted from his attention, when a taxi honked at him. The chauffeur opened the window to yell,” Yeah, yeah. I’m moving.” Then he muttered,” Impatient SOB.”

When he started driving again, he noticed the lack sound of tapping. A quick look from the mirror and he found out the reason behind the silence. Tony was still in the same position, yet he had a half smile on his face and his left hand wasn’t on his chest anymore.

Happy wasn’t embarrassed to say that he was bug-eyed. Tony has laced his fingers with that Watson guy. And the doctor caught him watching. He cocked his head to a side and had the audacity to look confused with a smile plastered on his face.

It wasn’t a secret that Tony liked both genders. His libido knew no boundaries, but when it came to feelings, his boss usually shut down and kicked the flavor of the day out of his sight when they got clingy.

But now, he is holding hand with someone and for the first time since he came back, he looked settled and at ease, which even a visit to Peggy hasn’t done last month.

Who the hell is John Watson? Happy thought.

***

In the Stark jet, Watson looked impressed but he didn’t act differently after he had taken a seat. Most people usually became more conscious of Tony’s wealth by this time. They couldn’t exactly hide it after the billionaire took them with his private jet.

Tony was busy doing something on his tablet while John looked around the plane and then settled on a magazine and started to read. When boss stood up and the sign on the toilet said ‘occupied’, Happy stood up and took a seat facing the doctor.

The doctor closed his reading material then laced his fingers together. He put his whole attention on Happy. “I have a question.”

“You have a question?” Happy spluttered. “I have a list for you, Doc.”

“Of course. And please. Just call me John.” He smiled. “ But, first. Can you tell me, where are we going?”

“You don’t know?” Happy asked in surprise.

The man shook his head, still smiling. “He only told me that he wanted me to meet someone. I didn’t know that we have to take a flight to see this person.”

He was opening and closing his mouth for a minute before he could answered the question. “DC. We’re going to Washington DC.”

“Oh,” Watson looked surprised. “Who are we meeting?”

“An old lady.” Happy cleared his suddenly dried throat. “You probably know her? She’s also British. Miss Peggy Carter.”

“Oh, I know her.” Looking excited, John moved the magazine to the seat next to him. “She was a legend in our country. Tony told me she’s his godmother.”

“He told you? When?”

Hesitantly, the man clapped his hands together. “I don’t think…

“Tony likes you. I can tell.” Happy cut in. “He never get attach, until you.” Then he watched the doctor with narrow eyes. Here came the shovel talk. “I care about him. He’s my friend. So if you hurt him, I will..”

Suddenly, the jet shook and the pilot was asking them to got back to their seat to put on their safety belts on because they’re going through turbulence. Both he and the doctor immediately moved towards the direction of the toilet when the next turbulence occurred within seconds.

The flight attendants were protesting but Happy insisted them to go back to their seats on the refreshments aisle. Watson got to the toilet first when the plane shook hard. He knocked on the door frantically.

“Tony? Open the door.” He started banging and tried to pry open the door. “Sweetheart? Open the door for me.”

Happy shouted when he got next to John. “Boss! Tony! We need to get you to your seat.” Watson let him tried to pull on the handle. “It’s not safe in there, boss.”

In the middle of it all, one of the flight attendant yelled in fear. Happy looked behind his shoulder to see that she was looking at the window. Outside the plane, Happy saw the yellow brown color surrounding all the windows. From the nearest window, he discovered that the yellow brown thingy was… Sand?

What the…?!

Watson coaxed Tony from the other side gently as if talking to a spook animal. “Open the door, honey. You can do it. Just slide it in.”

He kept persuading as the shaking got harder when suddenly, the sign went ‘unoccupied’. Tony tumbled out of the toilet straight into the doctor’s embrace. “I got you, Tony. I got you.”

Happy sighed in relieved until he spotted Tony’s face, or more specifically his eyes. He must have knocked his sunglasses off when the turbulence happened. Tony jolted when he realized that Happy was watching him.

They were both out of it that they didn’t notice when the shaking was over and the pilot told them that they’re allowed to take their safety belts off. Watson told him in a commanding voice to help him bring Tony to the bedroom at the back of the jet.

After they put Tony on the bed, he shut his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. Watson was checking on Tony’s pulse and other medical check up. The flight attendants brought them some water and closed the door on their way out, leaving the three of them with an awkward silence hanging in the air.

Happy took an empty seat on the side of the bed. He put his hand on the back of his neck, massaging the stress and panic away.

“You saw my eyes?”

Happy startled when Tony talked to him. His eyes have returned to normal but he was gritting his teeth.

The bodyguard was speechless, so he could only answered by nodding.

The billionaire fisted his hands on the sheet, but Watson put his hand on top of his. Tony looked at the doctor apprehensively. In turn, he got a smile out of it. “Tony, tell him.”

“I…”

“He cares.” The doctor put his other hand on the side of Tony’s face. “You won’t scare him.”

After a while, he looked down on his lap and relented with a nod.

The doctor pushed himself off of the bed, clapped his hand on Happy’s elbow, leaning on his ear to whisper. “I have a gun. I’ll shoot you if you hurt him.”

His voice was chilling and left Happy shivered in fear as the harmless looking doctor pulled his head back up to look at the bodyguard. The man’s face was expressionless and cold. He switched back to his innocuous expression and gave Happy a last pat on the shoulder before going out and closed the door.

“Happy, I…”

Turning around, Happy quickly told him in a serious tone. “Boss.”

“... Yeah?”

“Don’t ever let that man go.” He pointed his index finger at his boss. “If you break up with him, I will drag you to him myself and made you kneel and beg him to come back.”

“Whaaaat…”

“I am serious.” Happy got up to sit next to Tony on the bed. “He is good for you.”

Apparently, today was full of surprises. A blush crept onto the engineer’s face and he cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yeah, he is.”

That man was something. He’s making Happy’s mama bear looked like a mama chick with his protectiveness. That doctor had some serious mama lioness going on with him. He approved. This man was right for his boss.

After he got that out of his chest, he smiled at his friend. “So, what do you wanna tell me? Does it have something to do with your eyes?”

“Kinda.”

“Does it involve your meeting with the doctor?”

“Actually, I met him when the terrorist kidnapped me.”

“What?”

“He helped me escape.” Tony fidgeted his hands. “And then people were chasing after us. Then there’s an air strike and a hole in the ground. We went into the hole to hide from people shooting at us. Turned out, the hole was a tomb for this crazy ass Egypt princess. John got shot and I tried to protect him, then I got cursed. Later we were flown to England in separate planes where my plane crashed and I died, I think. That’s why I kind of panicked when we had turbulence. Anyway, next thing I knew, I was being chased by the zombie princess and she killed John and this doctor. So I sacrificed myself and let the god of destruction into me so I could put the bitch down and I resurrected John and the woman doctor. And I kind of erased John’s memories of me because I’m this monster now and he didn’t deserve me. I’m a mess and he can have someone better then me and…”

_At least that explained the sand storm I saw outside the jet._

Frustrated, Happy covered Tony’s mouth with his hand. “Now, you listen to me boss. I might not get the whole story you’ve just told me, beside that you’re cursed and has this unique power now and about John. But, you deserve to be happy. And John could make you happy.”

“But…”

“And he came back to you, right?” Happy continued. “I meant you told me, you erased his memories of you. But he remembered. That tells me that the feelings are mutual. So, why don’t you just be happy?”

Uncertainty marred his face, then Tony blinked a few times before he croaked. “Can I?”

“Of course you can.”

“And you’re not scared of me?”

“Well, I have the best job in the world and not many people could say that their boss is also their friend, right,” Happy smirked. “Sure you’re eccentric. This curse or power you have, meh. No problem. I could handle it.”

Tony gave him a teary smile before he said. “Thanks Hap. You’re the best bodyguard a billionaire could have.”

The moment of sentimentality had passed. He punched Happy on the shoulder gently and grinned. “Now get off of my bed and bring John back here.”

He stood up, saluted the billionaire. “Yes, boss.”

“I’m going to have some fun times with the doctor,” he waggled his eyebrows. “Don’t forget to close the door and plugged your ears.”

Happy smiled, thinking that his job would get even more interesting now. Life has never been boring since he met the genius.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks guys, hope you still enjoy this story


	5. Peggy Carter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week, can't believe it has been a week. So sorry guys for the late update. I was reading so many other fanfics that I almost forgot about updating this. 
> 
> So here it is, the next update. It's almost 3k (*squeal of joy)

Saying goodbye to Steven Grant Rogers wasn’t the worst thing that has happened to Margaret ‘Peggy’ Elizabeth Carter. It was just one bad thing from a series of unfortunate events in the life of the former Director of SHIELD.

She had lost so many people that she loved, too many, that the people that she has now and cared for were so precious to her. There were her Daniel and the children they have together. The Howling Commandos. Mr. And Mrs. Jarvis with Howard and his wife. And last but not least, was Anthony.

Peggy loved her family and all children and grandchildren of her friends’; nevertheless, there was no doubt in the former SSR agent’s mind that she had a soft spot for that one sweet little boy. Her sweet Anthony.

It was hard not to love the child. He’s intelligent and cared too deeply. Anthony loved his dad and mum, even though, only one of them showed him, the affection he craved for. It’s unfortunate he was born into a wealthy family. He could have had a normal childhood and normal parents whom loved him for who he was if he was not born under the Stark name.

As Howard’s oldest friend and Anthony’s godmother, and a mother herself, she disapproved of the way Howard pushed his child away. She knew he loved the child, but that man was so stubborn and obsessed over Steve that he overlooked the precious marvelous miracle young man his son has grown up to be.

As he got older, Anthony become more and more similar to whom his father used to be. He was handsome, sarcastic and a charismatic genius inventor, just like Howard when she first met him. Sadly, he also inherited his father’s misdemeanors in women and alcohols.

Peggy couldn’t help but worried that her godson would ended up just like his father, an old bachelor until Maria walked into his life. It would be lucky for the young man if he could get somebody as wonderful as his mother, whether if it was a he or she. The former secret agent just hoped that person would be patient, wise and able to give Anthony the love he needed in his life. Her godson deserved happiness.

Like the Americans usually said, she crossed her fingers on it.

***

The English woman retired from SHIELD after she turned 80 and 3 years later she was diagnosed with Dementia. It was unexpected, yet unsurprising to her since she has been spacing out over the years. There were also a few unexplained holes in her memories, which were extremely troublesome since she has quite lots of important secret information in her head.

Her loving husband took care of her for a couple of years before he finally passed away. And as she got worsened over the time, she put her foot down on her decision to be admitted to a retirement home in DC.

Her children protested against it, but she thought it would be better for her to stay in the city where SHIELD’s HQ was located. The agents could protect her from being kidnapped and used or manipulated for the sensitive information that she had from the time she was a prominent figure in one of the best secret agency in the world.

Having a disease in memory declining was more annoying rather than aggravating. As an ex-spy, she hated being caught off guard. The grandma of seven grandchildren loathed the times when she lost track of time, pun unintended.

There were times when she found herself in the bathroom being washed and she got spooked. She managed to hit the nurse and incapacitated her by pinching the right nerves. Unfortunately, this was not the sole occurrence in her time in this retirement home.

Let's just say, the place couldn’t quite be called a nursing home due to the lack of nurses. And, guilty as charged, she was the cause of the recent receding hairlines of the director of the home (she heard from one of the remaining nurses). The man couldn’t transfer her to other place seeing that Anthony donated lots of money to this place. The poor man.

Peggy didn’t mind being far away from her family. She didn’t want her children and grandchildren to have to see her like this every day. Sometimes she would remember them and be the mother and grandmother they loved and cherished. And other times, she would be this stranger who was stuck in the past, before she ever met her husband or gave birth to her son and daughter.

It was enough for her that they visited her a few times in a year. It would have lessened their pain when they got to meet the stranger.

At this age, she was content with everything. SHIELD was mostly fine. Her family was quite taken care of. Her close friends were mostly had hang up their hats, so she was simply biding her time. The only thing contemplated her mind (when she was being herself, minus the alzheimer) was her beloved godson.

Anthony had lost his family and the Jarvises in such a young age. He was forced to run the company and do his best, lest the risk would be leaving many people out of their jobs. Anthony had only a little handful of people left that he cared for. And his godmother was one of them.

Yes, Peggy knew where his boy was coming from, so she didn’t try to push him away like his father did to him. She only wished she could prevent herself from talking to her favorite child as if she was talking to Howard. She hoped he could meet his dearest godmother more, every time he came out to visit her.

It was an unspoken gamble they had a dozen time a year, once per month. Either she would be Howard’s Peggy or Anthony’s favorite Aunt Peggy, she would never remember. Sometimes she remembered calling him ‘Howard’ and she felt heartbroken when she recollect a shadow of hurt marred his Anthony’s face in her jumble of memories. She apologized once, but he just shook his head with that forced smile and kissed the top of her head.

Peggy hoped that’s the last time she ever brought it up or apologized to her angel, but with her wayward memories, who knows. Being hurt was inevitable and she didn’t want to drive Anthony away because deep down, she loved being needed.

And today on her ‘good day’ she found out that he was missing in Afghanistan. Thank God for Happy, Anthony’s friend and chauffeur for coming to visit her and tell her of the grave news. It was heartbreaking but she wouldn’t do a thing to change the fact that she was thankful that she knew about it.

Anthony has been kidnapped before, but this was the first time he was being captured outside of America. After Happy went home, she immediately contacted her previous agency. Peggy would asked them to gather Intel and looked for her godson. They would do as she said because she was Peggy ‘bloody’ Carter.

With her disease, It wasn’t long before Peggy forgot about Anthony’s missing. But thankfully, she met Happy Hogan again, whom told her that he was glad that today was her good day. He retold the news of her sweet child’s missing and that it has been three months.

Again Peggy called her old agency and they explicitly told her that she had called them before and they’re still doing their best.

“Thank you, Nick.” She calmly thanked her predecessor. “But if something did happen to Anthony and I found out you didn’t do your best to save him,” with a soft tone, she threatened him coldly,” I’ll personally go there to pull and chop your balls. I may be old and forgetful, but I’m a vengeful old lady, son.”

“Peggy, don’t be…”

She ended the call at that. Peggy sure he got the message.

Despite her resources and Anthony’s best friend, Rhodey’s effort in searching for him, her little genius managed to save his own arse. It was lucky that that day she remembered him being missing and was surprised to see him visited her in the nursing home.

They cried and held onto each other. She promised herself to remember the feeling and memory of hugging the life out of her godson after he came back from the dessert country. Dementia be damned!

***

It was like waking up after a long day sleeping. There was a figure next to her, holding her hand. It was definitely a man. She closed her eyes and blinked a few times to chase away the blurriness in her eyes.

Her sight got clearer after a few seconds. The man looked familiar, but Peggy couldn’t put a finger on it. He has a dark hair and looking exhausted and nervous at the same thing. He was looking at her, as if he was anticipating her next movement or word.

They were looking at each other for a while until she was finally able to put a name to the weary middle-aged man. “Anthony?”

A look of utter relieve bloomed upon his face as he clasped his other hand on top of Peggy’s hand. “Aunt Peggy.”

Even though, her godson seemed to have lightened up a little after she recognized him, Peggy could still see the tense line on his shoulders. Anthony appeared to be anxious about something.

She was old but not blind. Anthony could never hide anything from her keen eyes. “What is it, child? “

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine. More than fine. I feel great, _excellent_ ,” he patted her hand incessantly, didn’t dare to look her right in the eye. “How are you, aunt Peggy? I hope the place still treated you greatly. You are a lady and a queen. You should be treated like one.”

“Young man, spit it out.” She called him out of his bullshit calmly. “I might be old and _forgetful_ but I still have functional ears here. You can tell me.”

The genius kept trying to insist on being fine. But old Peggy knew her boy since he was out of his mother’s womb and she wouldn’t let him brush it off. If he looked this nervous about telling her about it, it must have been something serious.

“My dear child,” she said with a low soft spoken tone. “Luckily for you, I remembered your last visit. You just came back from Afghanistan and you were nervous, fidgety and anxious. I thought I noticed the tell tale signs of trauma.”

He looked up to see her eyes. He looked frightened of something. Or someone. And Peggy concluded that his fear was for Peggy and not himself. It was the same look that befuddled Peggy last month. And now he found the answer.

“But, it wasn’t that, was it?” Peggy held both of his hands and she felt Anthony strongly latched onto the touch. “You were scared. Not because of telling me about something. But afraid for me. Afraid that you will hurt me.”

The inventor was about to open his mouth, but she stopped him with a hand. “Don’t deny it boy. You were scared to touch me, last month. But now, you held my hand, like normal. Why is that?”

Peggy challenged him with a pointed keen gaze. With a defeated sigh, Anthony combed his hair with a hand and took off his sunglasses. He closed his eyes for a moment but when his eyelids were opened, Peggy caught the change. It wasn’t exactly subtle since she saw her godson’s eyes split into two right before her very own eyes.

“I could never hide anything from you, huh Aunt Peg.” He smiled sheepishly.

_Oh my Anthony. What happened to you?_

“Aunt Peggy, do you believe in curse?”

***

Overall, Peggy took the story awfully well. As one of the founder of SHIELD, she has seen some pretty mind-shattering and out of the world things. She’s seen weird things, so a curse was nothing new to her. But the power behind this curse was immense. Anthony needed to be careful with it.

“I’m surprised you take it well, Aunt Peg.” There were wrinkles on his brows. “Then again, I shouldn’t expect less from you. You are the most badass woman I knew.”

“’Know’, Anthony. I’m still alive, young man,” she corrected him cheekily, with dignity of a lady of course. “So, tell me. Did you do something to me with your power?”

“… How did you know?” He asked in surprised with a hint of curiosity mixed in his voice.

“Well, I noticed my hands.” She lifted her hand up, to brush away a stray hair out of Anthony’s face. “There were less wrinkles on them. And my mind was much clearer than before.”

“Oh,” he replied quietly.

“So, what did you do?”

“I might have tweaked your age for a bit, when I came.” He put his hand behind his nape, scratching it slowly. “At least 10 years younger. I don’t want the nurses to get suspicious so I can’t really make you younger than now.”

She hummed in agreement.

“But, I could magic you into the time when you were physically stronger, Aunt Peggy.” He offered. “But if you don’t want it, I could make you stay the way you are right now. No dementia accounted.”

“I think..” She trailed. “I love being able to remember you and my family. For that, I’m thankful, Anthony.”

“You’re welcome, my favorite aunt in the world.”

“Your _only_ aunt in the world,” she winked. “Moving on. I would say no to being young. And as much as I missed taking a bath by myself… “ she heard the soft laughter out of his young man “I don’t want you to mess with death so much, my sweet boy. Even if you have been granted to resurect a dead person.”

“Unless it was an emergency?” He asked agitatedly.

“Of course. I trust you to weigh the consequences.” She kissed him on the side of his face. “Now, I noticed you bring someone new.”

“How did you…?” He cocked an eyebrow, and then smiled and shook his head as if saying ‘never could get anything passed her.’

Slowly, he stood up and walked to open the door. Then walked in a short sandy blond haired man. From his posture and the way he walked, Peggy deduced that the man was a soldier.

The tense look that pasted on her young man’s body language had suddenly dissipated the moment the shorter man walked in. She also couldn’t help but noted the tender smile Anthony put on his face when he met the man’s eyes before he ushered the man gently towards Peggy. When they both stood up side by side, she almost missed seeing the man’s bumped his knee against Anthony’s softly, as if to reassure her godson that everything was going to be alright. _Hum, interesting._

“Miss Peggy.” The stranger pulled his hand to her, to shake her hand. “My name is Doctor John Watson. I heard so much of great things about you.”

_An Englishman._

Taking a momentary look upon his face, Peggy contemplated about his nature. After a while, Anthony began to look jittery and restless on his toes while the doctor was the picture perfect of calm and collected. He maintained his posture while his other hand was stretched onto Anthony’s back.

With a puff of breath, her genius stopped his twitchiness and inhaled slowly, relaxed and smiled a little from the corner of his eye at the British soldier.

That display made Peggy chuckled instantly. “Oh, Anthony. You’ve finally found your _Maria_.”

Speechless, her boy blinked a few times in confusion. In the middle of that, she took the doctor’s hand firmly in her grasp, strangely strong for people of her age. “Do I need to warn you about hurting my boy’s feelings?”

“What… _aunt Peggy_!”

“Shush, young man. I’m having a talk with your partner.” She dismissed him, still fixing her watchful eyes on the Englishman. “So what is your intention towards my Anthony?”

“I want to date him.” He kept his gaze on her eyes. “He is handsome, brilliant and funny. I really like him and I like to get to know him better in the future. I want to take care of him and make him happy.” He toned down his smile a little as he added. “Hopefully, in bed as well.”

“Damn it, John.” Anthony put his palm to cover the lower part of his face, where a blush had crept on, and looking sideways to the window.

With that, Peggy smiled and laughed like a giddy girl for the first time in years. She was reminded of the strong-willed humorist woman that was Anthony’s mother.

**_We’re good in and out of the bedroom. You are happy with me, don’t deny it Howie. Just put a ring on me, already._ **

“Oh, John.” She shook his hand. “I reckon you’ll be good for my Anthony.” Then she thumbed the nerve between his index and thumb finger as hard as she could. She smiled sweetly at him when the man flinched a bit. “Don’t hurt him.”

“Or else…?” John twitched a smile.

“I left it to your imagination, dear future partner of my godson.” She patted his hand.

“Stop talking about me as if I’m not in the room,” Her inventor whined.

“Shush you, we’re talking.” John gave him a side glance and a wink, which led to Anthony stomping his foot on the floor, crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

The doctor chuckled and gave him a peck on his cheek. Shortly, her godson melted on his spot and smiled goofily.

Peggy was very pleased and delighted at seeing the scene in front of her.

_Anthony definitely has found his Maria._

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you still enjoy it and for the new readers, hope you kudos this


	6. Edwin Jarvis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I hope it was a surprise that the last one was the Good old Mister Jarvis.
> 
> I actually have finished 75% of this chapter before I did Happy's part. Could you believe that?  
> Yeah I planned to make mr. Jarvis as chap 4, but I cancel it since... Ghost.. Well they know everything, they see everything.  
> So I moved his part to the end and just finished this chapter today. 
> 
> Here it is. Hope you enjoy!

The day one Anthony Edward Stark was born to the world was the day everybody and the world rejoiced for Stark Industry. Finally a Stark heir has come into this world on May 29th 1970. Paparazzi, board directors and even common people wanted to know everything about the newest edition to the Stark family.

Edwin Jarvis and his wife, Anna have always wanted children; yet, because of what happened to his wife in their youth, the dream of a big family was shattered. Jarvis still blamed himself for the terrible past incident.

_There was nothing to forgive. It happened. What’s important is, we still have each other._

They may not have children of their own, but they were happy to be included in Howard and Maria’s joy in welcoming their new baby boy.

Howard, good old Mister Stark loved his boy the second he held the newborn in his arms. There was no doubt in Jarvis’ mind that his old friend always has an affection towards his own flesh and blood.

His only downfall was life. Life has hardened him after his destructive invention of bomb. Howard was never the same carefree man he was once. He became more distance and calculative these days.

The only person he truly showed his love in plain sight to was his wife, Maria. Still, there’s a small space for Tony to fit inside his heart, but not enough for the boy to see that love. It was hard for him to show his love to the boy. Howard treated the boy like his equal as if the boy was a grownup, just because he was a lot more intelligent than Howard was at his age.

The Stark businessman treated his son firmly as if he was his student rather than his own son. Jarvis didn’t really faulted him for that, not entirely. That’s just Howard’s way in showing he cared for his son. It was what American liked to call ‘tough love’. He wanted to show his son that the world wasn’t always ‘rainbow and sunshine’.

The butler disapproved of Howard’s way of overlooking Tony. He could at least showed the boy that he was proud of his accomplishments, more than the usual ‘yeah, yeah. You can do better than that, boy’. Edwin laid up the blame mostly on his friend’s constant drinking of alcohol and that silly waste of time Expeditions to search for the long lost Captain America.

Years passed by and Jarvis had to watch the father and son relationship go sour over the years. His boy started to dislike his childhood hero because of his father’s obsession and canceled promises of doing things together to rekindle their relationship.

What Howard lacked, Jarvis, Anna, Peggy and Maria tried to fill.

Even Maria couldn’t stay with her son all the time and just be a good housewife. Thankfully she managed her time well as a mother and a philanthropist, so she could still be a good parent to the young master. Tony understood that his mamma has her charities to think as well so he accepted it. Jarvis knew how much she loved her son and the other way around.

As a founder of a secret agency and family woman, Miss Peggy has a lot on her plate. Despite that, she set a spare of her time to be with the young master. Master Anthony loved spending his time chatting, playing and showing off his inventions to his godmother. What little time they spent were precious to the little boy.

Jarvis and Anna were always there for Tony. While he was at home or at school. Whether he came back from boarding school or university for holiday.

Maria would talked to her bambino asking everything about his activities and cuddled together on the sofa. She always said “He’s not too old to cuddle with his mamma.”

Peggy would tell him about her adventures as a former SSR agents and asked her godson about his days or new inventions he made,”My smart little genius, I miss you so much.”

Anna would cook his favorite food because “Tony, my darling. You’re too thin. You need to eat more. Let Anna cook some homemade kugel for you.”

Jarvis? He would give Tony a welcoming warm hug, stroking his thin back slowly up and down and then gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder saying,” Welcome back, young master. It’s good to see you looking well.”

“It’s good to be back, Jarvis.” He brought out a small grin on his face, looking so blithe and happy liked the first time, he saw Jarvis’ reaction at the watch he made from scratch for him.

He loved his boy. His little genius. Couldn’t be more proud of him.

But time was a fickle thing. Every year he aged, he noticed he’s getting older and Tony was looking at him as if he was going to be there forever. His son (yes, Tony was his son, because of his love for him) understood the concept, but like every other kid, whether young or old, they always hoped their parents were always there. He wished of that as well. Hoping that he and Anna could live to see their boy grew up, married and lived a long happy life.

But reality and mortality were bollocks, pardon his word.

His sweet Anna died at the age of 77. She died peacefully in her sleep, next to him. The doctor said, it was just her time. He’s going to miss her smile, how she always laughed at his awful jokes and the way her eyes crinkles every time he told her he loved her, but he had to let her go. The Starks and Edwin accepted it, because you couldn’t fight time. Peggy and a handful of family friends came to console them. Everybody grieved.  
  
But, Anthony. Dear, dear young master. He couldn’t accept it.

Taking Tony’s hand with both hands, Jarvis consoled the teenager. “Young master, Anna… “ Jarvis choked on his wife’s name. “Anna loved you so much. She is gone, but I believe she will watch over us from up there. So, don’t be sad master Anthony. She’s watching us.”

“It sucks, Jarv,” Anthony sobbed into the crook of his neck. “ I miss her.”

“So do I, young master.” He caressed his young master’s affectionately. “So do I.”

Jarvis thought, Anthony was young. He would have all the time in the world to grieve. Unfortunately, life didn’t stop for just him, or in this case death.

A year later after Mrs. Jarvis’ death, young master’s parents passed away in a car accident. It was a horrible tragedy. Jarvis promised himself that he would be right here by Master Anthony’s life as long as he could. Anthony needed him.

***

It was late at night and Jarvis was just getting under his comforter. Young Anthony just managed to take a rest in his own bedroom after Jarvis served him with a special hot cocoa and tiny marshmallows. Miss Peggy had flown back to be with her family just a week ago, but Master Rhodey was planning to come the day after. That would probably cheered the young master up.

It’s been a couple of months since Howard and Maria’s death. He mourned for the lost of two good friends, but his sweet boy was mourning for his parents, most of all his mamma.

Jarvis cursed life a bit for that. After Anna, his boy needed a break. But then his parents and the car accident happened….

Suddenly, the old butler felt a clasping pain on his chest. He put his hand on his chest, trying to force the pain away. The old man could feel his heart going to explode any second. It was excruciating.

_No, no. God. Please, not now._

_Not now._

_I couldn’t leave him alone. He just lost…_

_God, he only has me, now. I’m the only one he’s got._

_Please…_

***

Between the two of them, Anna was always the stronger one. She always believed in Tony. That their boy would find his own way into the world and thrived. Let him do his mistakes and righting his own wrong.

It didn’t mean that Jarvis’ faith in young master was less than hers. It’s just that he loved the boy and he always felt the need to shelter the boy from the harsh world, which was the opposite of what his own father did.

So, when he died, Jarvis couldn’t really move on to the light. His sweet Anna was persistent though. She pulled him into the afterlife. It was true that dead people could watch over their loved ones after they're gone. It's almost like watching Anna's favorite soap opera.

Together they watched their boy grew, made mistakes, become reclusive towards everything involving deeper emotion and feelings. Moreover, Obadiah Stane used Tony's vulnerability and trust to manipulate him about things related to the company and Tony believed him with all his heart. That old _bastard_.

Thank goodness, master Anthony has gotten himself a couple of good friends and loyal employees, such as master Rhodey, miss Pepper and sir Happy. Good old miss Peggy too, of course.

But she was busy in the world of espionage that she didn’t pay attention to what’s happening around Anthony. And then when she resigned, she got dementia. Horrible disease.

Nobody living knew about Obadiah’s terrible plan. So, when Obadiah started to plan to kill master Anthony, Jarvis and Anna were helpless. They weren't able to do anything, except watching over their boy. The subtle signs and hints of danger were ignored by master Anthony since he was after all a man of science and mystical signs weren’t something he believed in.

Edwin could only watch his son being operated in an unsanitary place and then tortured, miserable at the mercy of the terrorists until he agreed to build them his weapons. And then, there was the doctor.

He kept a close watch on the brave doctor. Assessing his characters throughout his time with master Anthony. Edwin came into a conclusion that Doctor Watson had interesting qualities that were similar to people closest to his boy.

The man was loyal just like miss Pepper. A courageous soldier similar to Anthony’s best friend, master Rhodey. He was protective and genuine like sir Happy. Moreover, Doctor John was a caring man, who could fight and he bravely taken a role as a rock to the young master, so much liked what miss Peggy.

This man could be the one. The person who could stand next to his boy and supported him in his life. A genuine kind man, who could help his Anthony to bear the burden of the cruel world.

It wasn’t long before Jarvis was proven right when his boy and the doctor worked together to escape the uncivilized group. But then the _curse_ happened.

The former butler watched as his son died and reborn as the God of Destruction. He watched as master Anthony sacrificed his future with Doctor Watson with a flick of a finger and wiped the memory of their time together. The old man had to watch his young master came home a better man, yet no longer a man. Day by day, he was looking miserable and sorrowful.

Jarvis would not stand for that. His boy deserved to have a _happy ending._

It took him weeks, closed to two months. Still, he succeeded in planting the seed of doubt and signs for the doctor. Anything to put the memory back into his mind. Finally, his hard work paid off.

The doctor remembered and he flew to join his Anthony. Jarvis was glad that his young master would get a chance at a happy ending. He saw his boy introduced the man to sir Happy, miss Peggy, master Rhodey and finally miss Pepper. It was worth it to see a smile graced upon master Anthony’s face.

Sadly, his Anthony wasn’t 100% in accepting his second chance at life just yet. The young master doubted himself and his worth. He feared for other people, feared that he would hurt everybody closed to him, people that he loved. His newfound power terrified him.

He forgot that a curse could be called a gift if it felt in the hand of the right person.

The old butler wished to be there. Wished his boy could see him. He wanted to embrace his son, to tell him that everything was going to be alright. Wished he could tell him that he only needed to believe in himself and lots of practice. Wished he could tell him to take a leap of faith.

Jarvis wanted to be there, but what could he do. He was dead and his boy couldn’t see him.

He was thinking so loudly that he didn’t feel his wife’s presence until it nudged him to the side.

_Go to him, Mr. Jarvis._

**_But, he couldn’t see me Anna._ **

_He is a God, darling. Of course he would be able to see you._

…

_Our boy needs you, Edwin. He loved me, but I was never his mother. Maria was. But you, my dear. You are his father. He needs you._

***

It was late at night. John had gone to sleep after kissing Tony on his forehead, leaving him to his maintenance in the workshop. He was grateful for the existence of the doctor. He was at peace, even when he still doubt himself to control this huge power within him.

Sometimes, he wished he didn’t come back alive from that airplane accident. At least, he wouldn’t be saddle with this dangerous power.

Seriously, he was Tony motherfucking Stark. He was selfish, arrogant and reckless. If Seth was the embodiment of Evil on Earth than Tony was the right vessel for him. It’s not a good news for the world.

_Don’t doubt yourself, Tony. You are a good man. If you weren’t, this world would have gone to shite and I wouldn’t be here. If you are evil, you wouldn’t have resurrected me. I would still be dead, sweetheart. Have faith in yourself._

But, yeah. Tony believed John’s words. Even if the doubt was still there, pestering within the darkness inside his mind.

“Damn it,” Tony cursed as he accidentally peppered the place with sand, again. Every time he felt frustrated, the whole place would have sand in it. It’s Hell.

“Sir, perhaps…”

“Mute, J.”

“Fuck!” He threw the solder onto the nearest wall. Just a fucking day. He only wanted a fucking day of sand less workshop, where the only stain around was the motor oil. Just like the old time, damn it.

‘Language, young master. I raised you better than that.’

That voice… It couldn’t be…

The billionaire immediately looked up towards the source of the voice. There, just a few feet away, was Jarvis. Just standing there with his impeccable black suit, looking as old as he was like the last time Tony saw him in the kitchen. With that fatherly expression and warm smile.

The former butler was ethereal, and his whole body was surrounded with this light golden glow. It was beautiful. Tony could feel the warmth even from where he was standing and it was inviting. It reminded him so much of Thanksgiving with mamma, aunt Peggy, Anna and Jarvis. It was... home.

“Ja… Jarvis?”

‘I understand it’s been sixteen years, but…’ The old butler slowly stretched his arms wide, smiling with that warm smile. “Welcome back, young master.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want the ending to be like this. I hope it was a nice touch.  
> Never though it was going to be this long, actually.
> 
> Again, thank you for following this work. Kudos if you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it and tell me if there's any misspellings, pls


End file.
